memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic barrier
thumb|The galactic barrier in [[2265.]] [[file:galactic Barrier.jpg|thumb|The USS Enterprise departs the barrier.]] The galactic barrier is an energy field that surrounds the Milky Way Galaxy, delineating the border between the galactic material and the intergalactic void. The barrier appears as a purple/pink band of energy, and has been encountered several times by Earth and Starfleet vessels. Creation By the Progenitors By one account, the Galactic Barrier was an artificial construct and dated its creation at around four billion years ago. It was speculated that the Galactic barrier was created by the Progenitors when they came under assault by the . This led to the ancient race's downfall, but protected the younger Humanoid species that they had seeded on thousands of worlds. ( ) Q Continuum The barrier was specifically polarized over 500,000 years ago by the Q Continuum as a means of containing 0 in the void between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy, thus protecting the Milky Way from his evil influence. ( ) The barrier did receive a significant influx of psionic energy during a dispute between Q and Trelane. ( ) History In December 2069, the Earth vessel was swept into the barrier after encountering a magnetic storm. Contact with the barrier left six crewmembers dead and chief engineer Geirrod Agnarsson was transformed into a psionic super-human after a disorientated Q possessed him. After Agnarsson killed several security guards, Captain Carlos Tarasco had no choice but to order the destruction of his own ship, after all crew had left via escape pods. Unfortunately, only 12 crew managed to survive the explosion and they soon began to develop psionic abilities due to their close proximity to the barrier. ( ; ) In 2265, Admiral Saylor of Starbase 33 ordered the to explore the edge of the galaxy, and even probe beyond the barrier. However, upon the Enterprise's arrival at the barrier, nine crewmembers were killed and two others began to change into super-human beings, as Q once again tried to reach out to their minds. ( and ) When a party of Kelvans took control of the Enterprise in 2268 in order to begin the journey back to Kelva, they forced the Enterprise crew to take the ship out of the galaxy. The Enterprise was able to successfully cross the barrier this time, thanks to modifications the Kelvans forced the Enterprise crew to make. ( ) In 2280, the Romulans established a secret base near the Galactic Barrier in order to study its effects. They had learnt that the barrier's power allowed it to give psychic abilities on humanoids. Romulan Star Empire scientists eventually discovered a means of leeching the barrier of its power and bestowing it on their test subjects. Their base of operations and their experiment was found out about by Vulcan spy Xon whose true nature was discovered which resulted in his capture. The USS Enterprise was involved in a rescue attempt and during the skirmish, the Romulan ship was lost in the barrier where its scientific discovery was lost to the Empire. ( }}) Sometime after the Borg had attacked El-Auria, Delcara acquired a small one-person ship and used it to cross the barrier. Delcara managed to locate the Planet Killer that had been left by the Preservers after their war with the Borg. By the mid-24th century technology had improved to the point that ships stood a much better chance of surviving an encounter with the barrier, but even then there was little interest in exploring space beyond the barrier as it would take centuries to cross the void between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. ( ) Following a battle with Trelane in 2370, Q was sent back to the initial creation of the barrier, and was turned into a non-corporeal entity by Trelane. Being in a deeply disorientated state, Q became trapped inside the barrier until the 23rd century. ( ) In 2381, the Caeliar tanwa-seynorral Ordemo Nordal told Troi that they chose our galaxy for their research as it had sheltering effects no other Galaxy possessed. When asked to elaborate, he referenced the galactic barrier that surrounds the Milky Way, cryptically stating that beyond our galaxy, "there are many powers of varying degrees of malevolence. The only sanctuary we've found from their malicious interferences has been here, within the protective embrace of the galactic barrier." ( |Mere Mortals}}) The barrier still existed in the late 26th century, as Prefect 's ship was badly damaged while crossing it. ( ) External links * category:stellar cartography